Naruto Untuk Sasuke
by SasShin
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke yang bersama karena satu janji. janji yang hanya untuk mereka berdua. RnR. happy valentine day!


Satu lagi fict **NaruSasu** dari **SasShin** untuk kalian semua!

Di hari kasih sayang ini, **SasShin** ingin membagi cinta (?) kepada semua **reader **dan **author** yang terhormat yang selama ini sudah mau mendukung dan membaca fict **SasShin**!

**Fu for Fujoshi**, **Sasukiss** arigatou atas dukungannya, ya! Dan buat **Tsuki senpai**, semoga bisa membaca fict-ku dan selamat menempuh ujian. Semoga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan! Buat **Sasukiss** juga! Semangat, ya!

**Naruto Untuk Sasuke**

**Masashi Kisimoto** sensei, relakan **Naruto** untuk **Sasuke**, ya!'menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah dan memasang wajah memelas'

**Warning: **panjang, lebay, typos dan lagi-lagi ooc Sasuke. **Shou-ai. Don't like don't read**.

.

.

.

**SasShin-chan Present**

**For Valentine Day**

**Naruto Untuk Sasuke**

Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Wajah tampan yang biasanya cerah itu kini terlihat lesu dan letih. Bahkan rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi meski jabrik ke segala arah itu kini berantakan dan kumal. Sasuke memang tengah dalam delima saat ini.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu kini sedang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, antara kekasih yang sangat dicintainya atau sepupunya yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Dihubingannya dengan sang kekasih, Uzumaki Naruto selama hampir dua tahun ini, Sasuke harus siap kehilangan pria yang dicintainya itu demi rasa terima kasihnya kepada Uchiha Sai, sepupunya yang ternyata juga mencintai Naruto. Sungguh, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang rela berkorban demi orang lain apalagi sampai mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi masalahnya kali ini sangat berbeda. Sai, sepupunya satu-satunya mengaku tengah mengidap penyakit kanker darah dan hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Menginginkan sisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan ia dan Itachi, anikinya sangat berhutang budi kepada kedua orang tua Sai yang sudah mengurus mereka semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu. Mesikup begitu, sasuke sama sekali tidak membenci Sai. Karena Sasuke tahu, Sai sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto, kakak kelasnya adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Saat ini dia bingung bagaimana caranya bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat tanpa harus menyakiti banyak orang.

"Akh… kenapa harus aku sih yang mengalami masalah seperti ini?" triaknya frustasi. Kedua tangan putih itu mengacak rambut yang sejak awal memang sudah berantakan itu.

Ia kembali terdiam dan memandang wallpaper HP-nya. Di mana dia dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera. Kedua wajah mereka begitu bahagia. Tentu saja, saat foto itu diambil usia pacaran mereka baru beberapa minggu. Sedang hangat-hangatnya. Meski setelah dua tahun ini hubungan mereka masih terasa sangat hangat. Itu juga yang membuatnya semakin stress. Coba kalau hubungan mereka tidak begitu hangat, pasti dia punya alasan mudah untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya sambil menatap lekat pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah di layar HP-nya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, Dobe! Kau tidak tahu kan. Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Kamar gelap itu yang hanya diterangi HP yang tengah menyala semakin membuat Sasuke merasa sepi dan kalut. Dengan lemah, pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Kembali terdengar hembusan nafas lemah.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Dobe!" ucapnya pelan.

oooOooo

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan kulit pucat turun dari sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja berhenti di depan bangunan megah yang semua orang akan tahu di saat pertama kali melihat bangunan tersebut. Sekolah. Dengan wajah cerah dan senyum lebar yang membuatnya semakin tampan, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sai itu menatap sekeliling sekolah. Dengan semangat membara, pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah mobil. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap lain turun dari mobil tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sai yang turun mobil dengan wajah cerah dan semangat membara, Sasuke turun dengan enggan dan wajah lesu. Bahkan terlihat matanya berkantung.

"Sasuke, cepetan dikit dong! Aku sudah nggak sabar, ni!" kata Sai sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ja ne, Kakuzu-san!" kata Sasuke pelan kepada sang supir yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum ramah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sai dan Sasuke ke kelas, tak henti-hentinya mereka mendapat sapaan bahkan godaan dari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Siapa yan tidak mengenal Uchiha? Manusia-manusia yang dianugrahi fisik sempurna, kekayaan yang melimpah dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Semua orang mengagumi mereka. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Dua pemuda tampan dari Uchiha, dengan ke-cool-an mereka selalu saja membuat para gadis bertriak-triak lebay dan para pemuda penasaran. Sehingga mereka hanya dalam waktu satu minggu bersekolah di SMA itu sudah menjadi 'Primadona' sekolah.

Tapi yang namanya 'ter' tidak akan pernah ada dua. Sasuke maupun Sai sama-sama tampan, sama-sama pintar dan sama-sama dari Uchiha. Semua orang menyukai mereka, semua orang menyayangi mereka. Namun, Sasuke lebih popular dari Sai. Lebih banyak yang menyukai Sasuke dibanding Sai. Dan dari segi kecerdasan pun Sasuke jauh lebih pintar dari Sai. Sasuke selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolah sedangkan Sai hanya juara di kelas itu pun kalau tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke. Dalam segala hal pun Sasuke lebih unggul dari Sai. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Hai, manis!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang duo Uchiha itu. S kuadrat itu pun menoleh dan melihat Hyuga Neji, pemuda popular dari kelas tiga. Wajah tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang itu selalu membuat semua orang terpesona.

"Hai, Neji-senpai!" balas Sai dengan senyum lebarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Pagi-pagi sudah dihadiahi pemandangan indah begini. Aku memang beruntung!" kata Neji mulai dengan rayuannya yang selalu bisa membuat gadis dan pemuda bertekuk lutut padanya. Kini pemuda dari keluarga yang sama kayanya dengan Uchiha itu sudah berdiri di depan kedua Uchiha itu. "Hai, Sasuke. Kau semakin tampan saja!" rayu Neji sambil mencolek pipi Sasuke yang tentu saja langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik pipi.

"Dan kau semakin brengsek saja, Hyuga-senpai!" sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam terarah kepada sang Hyuga yang justru tertawa keras mendengar ejekan sang Kouhai yang tidak mempan sama sekali oleh rayuannya itu.

"Kau tetap saja bermulut pedas ya, 'Suke! Seperti Sai dong! Dia kan selalu ramah!" kata Neji sambil merangkul pundak Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"terserah!" dan selepas mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pemuda berambut jabrig itu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sai memandang kepergian sepupunya dengan wajah yang berekspresi sulit dijelaskan. Matanya terus menatap punggung Sasuke sampai hilang di belokkan. Terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah putih itu.

"Payah!"

Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tadi merangkulnya. Pemuda itu pun masih terus melihat ke tempat di mana Sasuke menghilang tadi. Sai menatap Neji lama. Dan kembali menatap kea rah lorong sekolah yang lengang itu. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang ada di lorong tersebut. Sai menghembuskan nafas lemah. Keceriaannya hilang entah ke mana.

oooOooo

Kelas XI-2 tengah tekun mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang diajar oleh guru laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi dan luka melintang di hidungnya. Iruka-sensei. Guru yang baik dan penyayang kepada semua murid membuatnya sangat dihormati oleh semua siswa. Guru yang dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan guru laki-laki lain di sekolah itu, guru matematika Kakashi sensei. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan Iruka sensei yang baik dan polo situ bisa berhubungan dengan guru mesum macam Kakashi sensei. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kasihan dan khawatir memenuhi hatinya. Tapi melihat cinta diantara keduanya yang sangat kuat membuat Sasuke yakin. Apalagi kedua sensei itulah yang sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto. Iruka sensei adalah paman Naruto.

Drrreettt. Drrreettt.

Getaran dari HP-nya membuyarkan lamunannya. Setelah memeastikan Iruka sensei tidak memperhatikannya, Sasuke mengambil HP-nya dari kantong celananya. Pemberitahuan pesan baru tertera di layar HP-nya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol 'baca'.

_Teme,_

_Aku tunggu di taman belakang sekolah saat istirahat kedua._

_Datang, ya! Aku kangen!_

_Aishiteru._

_Dobe-mu._

Tanpa sadar senyum lembut menghiasi bibir merahnya saat mengetahui si pengirim pesan itu. Naruto sang kekasih hati. Dengan penuh perasaan, Sasuke menggenggam HP mahal itu dn didekapkan ke dadanya. Membayangkan Narutolah yang tengah ia peluk saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

oooOooo

Taman belakang sekolah sepi di jam-jam seperti ini. Siang yang terik memang membuat sebagian siswa lebih memilih berdiam di kelas atau makan di kantin. Itulah sebabnya, Sasuke dan Naruto lebih memilih berada di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka akan duduk bersama di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu. Saling bergenggaman tangan dan duduk dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Bahkan seorang Sasuke pun menyukai ketenangan itu.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan dua pasang onyx indah yang beberapa saat yang lalu bersembunyi. Langit biru dengan beberapa awan putih berarak menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Matanya beralih kepada kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan erat di sisi tubuhnya. Hangat. Kehangatan yang dari tadi ia rasakan dan dari bahunya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu Naruto yang juga tengah memejamkan mata di sebelahnya. Lama Sasuke manatap wajah tampan di sebelahnya. Rambut kuning cerah yang bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin, kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup dengan bulu mata panjang dan tebal, alis hitam yang juga tebal, pipi dengan tiga garis tipis, hidung yang mancung serta bibir merah penuh yang berulang kali mencium bibirnya itu. Tak ada yang membuat Sasuke tak suka. Sempurna.

"Kau boleh memandangku sampai kau puas, 'Suke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Wajah sempurna di depannya kini sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke wajahnya. Kini, mata yang lebih indah dari langit biru di atasnya itu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke kembali terpaku.

"Aku akan terus di sini bersamamu agar kau bisa melihat wajahku sampai kau puas!" kata Naruto lagi tanpa melapas tatapan mata dan senyumannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang ia tahu sebagai sumpah sang Uzumaki. Sumpah yang sudah sering pemuda itu katakana padanya dan hanya untuknya. Dan sumpah yang memang ia minta agar sang pirang selalu ada untuknya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Sumpah yang akan selalu menyatukan mereka.

"Karena Naruto Cuma buat Sasuke!" sumpahnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Sungguh. Bukannya Sasuke ingin menjadi seperti gadis cengeng atau apalah namanya, tapi siapa yang tidak akan terharu mendengar sumpah yang begitu manis itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajah tampannya di dada bidang sang Uzumaki. Melampiaskan kesakitan yang dialaminya selama beberapa hari ini. Kesakitan karena ketakutannya harus berpisah dengan kekasih hatinya. Menghirup aroma khas sang Uzumaki. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam otaknya agar ia selalu bisa mengingat aroma itu meski ia sendirian tanpa sang kekasih di dekatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Meski suara Sasuke tertahan di dadanya, Naruto bisa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke dengan jelas. Dengan cepat ia menarik wajah Sasuke dari pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan nan manis yang selalu membuatnya bahagia saat menatapnya. Menatap lekat sepasang mata onyx mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Nihil. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampan Uzumaki.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga, 'Suke!" katanya sambil memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. "Aku tahu, cintamu padaku sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku padamu! Tapi aku sangat bahagia 'Suke, karena akhirnya kau mau mengucapkannya secara langsung! Apalagi dengan menyebut namaku!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Ia bahagia karena sudah membuat Naruto, orang yang sangat ia cintai bahagia. Kedua tangan seputih susu itu mendekap punggung Naruto erat. Memberikan seluruh cintanya melalui kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Cinta yang sangat besar yang ia miliki untuk pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Sasuke. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!"

Mereka masih terus berpelukan. Si pirang yang begitu bahagia tanpa menyadari dua butir air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang mata onyx. Air mata yang dipenuhi cinta dan juga rasa sakit.

oooOooo

Langit yang siang tadi berwarna biru cerah kini sudah berubah menjadi orange. Awan- awan berwarna abu-abu sudah berkumpul di barat dan di bawahnya sedikit, matahari mulai menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di garis bumi. Senja mulai datang.

Sepasang mata biru cerah terbuka. Hanya mendapati kekosongan di sekitarnya. Bukan. Bukannya tidak apa-apa di sekelilingnya. Ada pohon rindang yang menyejukan dengan daun-daunnya yang berguguran menghujaninya, rumput-rumput liar yang bergerak-gerak menimbulkan suara gemerisik menenangkan. Segalanya masih sama seperti saat ia memjamkan mata. Hanya satu yang berubah. Tak ada Sasuke. Keberadaan pemuda raven itulah yang diinginkan Naruto. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya itu asalkan Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Tapi kini, semua terasa kosong dan lengang.

"Sasuke." Bisiknya sangat pelan.

Angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang sehingga semakin banyak saja guguran daun yang menghujaninya semakin membuatnya kosong.

"Di mana kamu?"

oooOooo

Sai memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur sambil telungkup di meja belajarnya. Lama pemuda itu memperhatikan Sasuke. Wajahnya mengeras. Tanpa sadar Sai meringis menahan gejolak hatinya setiap kali menatap sepupunya itu. Dengan keras pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat Sai berada di belakangnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidur tertelungkup sambil merintih pelan. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Sai dan menolong anak itu. Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat wajah Sai yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Sai… kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. "Aku panggilkan paman dulu!"

Dengan cepat Sai menahan lengan Sasuke yang akan berdiri untuk memanggil ayahnya. Sasuke kembali menghadap Sai yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tak ada gunanya, Sasuke! Obat-obat itu atau dokter tidak akan menolongku!" kata Sai dengan isakkan yang kentara membuat Sasuke semakin panik. "Toh Otou-san tidak akan peduli padaku! Kalau memang dia peduli, dia tidak akan memilih pekerjaan itu dari pada anaknya sendiri! Tidak ada yang peduli padaku!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Dia hendak mengutarakan sesuatu namun cengkraman di tangannya yang semakin mengerat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa yang kurang dariku, Sasuke? Aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja aku selalu dinomorduakan! Aku selalu tersenyum, bahkan aku jauh lebih ramah darimu. Tapi kenapa? Semuanya tetap tergila-gila padamu! Semua orang lebih menyayangimu. Bukan aku! Kenapa?"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar hujatan Sai. Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia di mata semua orang jauh lebih baik dari Sai. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua sering dibanding-bandingkan. Dan sungguh. Sasuke akan dengan suka rela memberikan kepopulerannya kepada Sai. Karena ia memang tidak butuh dengan semua itu. Kalau dia tahu dari awal, dan kalau saja dia bisa, Sasuke pasti akan menyuruh semua orang untuk lebih menyayangi Sai dan memberikan perhatian kepada Sai. Tapi apakah masih mungkin?

"Kumohon, Sasuke! Berjanjilah padaku!" kata Sai setelah terbatuk berulangkali karena tangisnya yang terisak-isak hebat itu. "Berjanjilah. Kau akan membuat Naruto senpai menjadi milikku!"

Sasuke memandang kosong ke arah Sai. Dari awal ia sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya ia akan berpisah dari Naruto, tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu masih sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Apalagi dengan melihat wajah Sai yang begitu pucat dan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Sasuke bukan seorang ninja penghianat yang kejam dan meninggalkan desanya hanya karena dendam seperti di komik yang dibacanya, sehingga hanya melihat wajah Sai yang menyedihkan itu ia langsung tersentuh. Perlahan Sasuke menggenggam tangan dingin Said an menatap mata Sai yakin.

"Ya, aku janji, Sai! Aku janji, Naruto senpai akan menjadi milikmu!" kata Sasuke pasti. Sai tersenyum lemah dan dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sai. Dia sudah bertekad akan menyelamatkan kebahagiaan Sai meskipun kebahagiaannya harus hancur.

oooOooo

Masalah yang dihadapinya bagi Sasuke sangat sulit. Tapi baginya yang paling sulit adalah mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Naruto sangat baik dan merupakan kekasih yang sempurna. Toh kalaupun mereka bertengakar, itu karena keegoisannya dan Naruto akan menyelesaikannya dengan penuh kesabaran dan dewasa. Benar-benar tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Sasuke masih duduk di taman belakang sekolah itu. Menunggu Naruto. Ia tahu ini masih jam pelajaran dan ia yakin Naruto juga sedang mengikuti pelajaran. tapi itu adalah salah satu cara bagi Sasuke untuk bisa marah-marah pada Naruto seandainya ia terlambat. Dan mengatakan kata putus sangat wajar dilakukan jika dalam keadaan marah. Meski ia yakin, Naruto tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja. Sehembus nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sangat lelah dengan masalahnya kali ini.

"Teme… maaf terlambat! Habis kamu menyuruhku datang saat jam pelajaran!" kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke di tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Lama terdiam. Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih asyik menatap langit. Dengan lembut Naruto mengelus pipi putih Sasuke membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna namun sama-sama indah itu saling bertautan erat. Tidak ada kebosanan meskipun sudah sering saling menatap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Terlalu lembut malah bagi Sasuke sehingga kata-kata kasar yang ingin diucapkan Sasuke sedari tadi hilang entah ke mana. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng.

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak bisa merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Mereka pacaran memang baru dua tahun tapi Naruto sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak mereka masih kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka berteman sangat akrab. Sehingga Naruto sudah sangat mengenal Sasuke luar dalam. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan langsung tahu. Apa yang Sasuke inginkan, Naruto akan tahu meski Sasuke tak mengatakannya. Dengan tangan yang tadi membelai pipi Sasuke, Naruto merangkul pundak rapuh si raven dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Katakan sesuatu, 'Suke! Jangan buat aku cemas!" kata Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Kelembutan dan kehangatan sikap Naruto justru semakin membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Akhirnya air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata sehitam malam itu. Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto. Apalagi hati kecilnya juga menolak untuk berpisah dari si pirang yang selalu menemaninya itu semenjak orang tuanya meninggal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Aku ingin… mengakhiri semuanya!" jawab Sasuke sangat pelan. Membuat Naruto tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dan sangat jelas melihat saat dua tetes air mata meleleh di pipi putihnya. "Ke… kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke! Dan kau juga tahu kan kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu!" sahut Naruto dengan senyum yang selama ini mampu menenangkan Sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku satu hal?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pelan namun tegas dari Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Bahagiakan Sai!"

"A…apa? Tapi Sasu…"

"Aku mohon, Naruto!" pinta Sasuke sambil mengguncang lengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan wajah putus asa. Dia sudah tahu mengenai Sai dan perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Namun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan membalas perasaan sepupu kekasihnya itu. Apalagi Sasukelah yang memintanya. Bagi Naruto, cinta dan hatinya sudah diberikan sepenuhnya kepada Sasuke. Tak ada sisa lagi. Dan tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya, ia akan meminta kembali hati dan cintanya yang sudah ia berikan kepada Sasuke. Meskipun mereka tak lagi bersama.

"Kumohon!" ulang Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, 'Suke!" kata Naruto pelan. Dan mereka tahu, itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan bahagia jika mereka bersama dengan yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat. 'Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa memelukmu, Naruto?' bisik hati kecilnya. Sakit.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke! Tak peduli dengan siapapun aku hidup, cinta dan hatiku akan tetap menjadi milikmu!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga pemuda raven itu.

"Aku juga…" sahut Sasuke pelan.

Mereka tahu, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Namun mereka yakin, cinta mereka tetap abadi dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu tumbuh di hati keduanya.

oooOooo

Sai langsung memeluk Sasuke begitu ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Dengan senyuman lebarnya Sai terus memeluk Sasuke sampai si pemuda Jabrig itu merasa sesak.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Naruto senpai baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku! Aku bahagia sekali!" kata Sai sambil terus-terusan memeluk Sasuke yang sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Benarkah? Wah… selamat, ya!" kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil membalas pelukkan Sai. Mereka tertawa bersama meski Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sai akhirnya melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Kedua saudara itu saling berpandangan lama. Melihat Sai yang terlihat begitu bahagia mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum bersama sepupunya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai di saat-saat terakhirku!" kata Sai dengan senyum sendu. Sasuke langsung menghilangkan senyuman yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi! Ada Naruto senpai… dan ada kamu, Sasuke!" Sai kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah kesepian, Sai!" kata Sasuke menjanjikan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sasuke!" kata Sai masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke berusaha keras menahan rasa di dadanya yang membuatnya begitu sesak.

oooOooo

Naruto tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah seperti biasa. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Hanya saja kini ia tidak memejamkan mata. Dan tidak ada kehangatan yang biasanya ia rasakan lewat genggaman tangan dan bahu yang saling bersentuhan. Tentu saja ia tidak merasakan kehangatan itu, karena memang orang yang selalu memberikan kehangatan itu tidak ada. Saat ini dia memang tidak seorang diri, ada orang lain yang sedang menemaninya. Pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna kelam, sama-sama memiliki mata sehitam malam, bahkan sama-sama dari Uchiha. Tapi bukan Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Pemuda yang akan selalu di hatinya, menjadi cinta sejatinya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya merasa tidak bahagia meski berada di tempat yang selalu membahagiakannya.

"Naruto senpai… kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia tolehkan kepala pirangnya kepada pemuda lain yang dari tadi bersamanya. Pemuda yang hanya sedikit berbeda dengan pemuda tercintanya, namun entah mengapa tidak bisa membuat hatinya luluh seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Tempat ini sangat berkesan bagiku. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di sini!" jawab Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Kerinduannya kepada seseorang.

"Oh begitu… apa yang membuat tempat ini sangat berkesan bagi Naruto senpai?" Sai kembali bertanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Hem… tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja aku suka tempat ini." Sahutnya sambil menyandarkan kepala kuningnya ke batang pohon. Merasa risih dengan tubuh Sai yang menempel dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Sai mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa menyadari kerisihan Naruto, Sai kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto. Sontak, Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut begitu melihat Sai memeluk tubuhnya erat. Naruto biasa dipeluk begini oleh Sasuke, namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Naruto membiarkan saja kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak berminat membalas pelukkan dari pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

'Sasuke… sedang apa kau sekarang?' tanya hati kecil Naruto. Saat ini pemuda penggila ramen itu benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tak jauh dari tempat pohon rindang di mana Naruto berada, sepasang mata onyx memandang mereka dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

oooOooo

Sasuke duduk di bangku dengan bertopang dagu malas. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Naruto bersama Sai di tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto. Hatinya merasa sakit karena kini tempatnya sudah ditempati orang lain. Dia tahu semua ini bukan salah Sai ataupun Naruto, karena dialah yang menyuruh Sai untuk menemui Naruto di tempat itu dengan alasan bahwa Naruto selalu di tempat itu jika istirahat tiba. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan tidak rela mencemari hatinya saat melihat mereka berpelukkan. Sasuke menggeleng kasar, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

Suara derap langkah membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan dahi bertato 'Ai' berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Sasuke tersenyum menyambut pemuda yang merupakan teman baiknya itu. Namun bukan senyum yang ia terima sebagai balasan melainkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya dari sahabatnya itu. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit, Sasuke segera bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depan pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Gaara?" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika tanpa tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba dipukul begitu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Uchiha!" sergah pemuda yang bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara itu cepat. Sasuke terhenyak. Sungguh, selama bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun ia dibentak begitu oleh pemuda yang terkenal pendiam itu.

"Gaara, ada apa ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba marah begini!" kata Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya. Sasuke tahu, kalau ia bertanya dengan emosi akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau penghianat, Sasuke!" sembur Gaara dengan mata yang dipenuhi emosi dan kebencian membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dan marah.

"Kau bilang aku penghianat? Tiba-tiba kau datang, marah-marah dan langsung memukulku! Ditambah lagi dengan mengataiku sebagai penghianat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara keras. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Kau memang penghianat, Sasuke! Aku menyesal punya teman sepertimu!" tukas Gaara lebih keras. Ditambah dengan kedua tangan yang mendorong sang Uchiha dengan kuat sehingga Sasuke terjatuh. "Dari awal kau tahu aku menyukai Neji senpai… tapi kenapa kau selalu saja menggodanya?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan tuduhan yang diarahkan Gaara kepadanya. Seorang sahabat yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Tiba-tiba saja menuduhnya dengan begitu kejam. Sasuke benar-benar terpuruk sekarang. Perlahan pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri, dengan mata yang kini penuh kerapuhan ia menatap Gaara tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah menggoda Neji senpai!" katanya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak usah munafik, Sasuke! Sekarang kau sudah putus dengan Naruto senpai, makanya kau bermaksud untuk menggoda Neji senpai, kan?" tukas Gaara dingin.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Gaara. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan cowok brengsek macam Hyuga Neji! Kau boleh mengambilnya sesuka hatimu!" bentak Sasuke tidak tahan dengan hujatan yang dilayangkan Gaara padanya. Apalagi dia tidak pernah melakukan seperti yang dituduhkan Gaara.

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Sasuke! Aku tahu semuanya! Sangat jelas… seseorang yang tahu banyak hal tentangmu yang mengatakannya padaku!" kata Gaara membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat menatap Gaara dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal dusta itu kepadamu, Gaara?" desisi Sasuke. Sakit sekali hatinya karena ada yang melakukan hal keji begitu kepadanya.

"Tidak penting siapa yang mengatakannya padaku!" sahut Gaara dengan senyum sinis yang membuat Sasuke merasa terpojok. "Kenapa? Tidak percaya ada yang membencimu? Kau pikir semua orang mencintaimu, hah?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung, Gaara pergi dari kelas itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Sasuke masih dalam keterpurukan. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang selalu bisa menenangkannya setiap kali ia dalam masalah. Gaara, sahabat yang selama ini sangat ia sayangi tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan bahkan kini menganggapnya sebagai penghianat. Perlahan Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dingin itu. Lagi-lagi, ia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit dengan kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya.

oooOooo

Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari menemui Sasuke saat ini juga begitu Shikamaru dan Kiba, sahabat dekatnya dan Sasuke mengatakan tentang masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Apalagi saat Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Gaara yang sempat memukul Sasuke gara-gara kesalahpahaman itu. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Saat ini ingin sekali ia menemui Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa apapun yang terjadi dirinya akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke dan akan selalu mempercayainya.

"Aku yakin, ini hanya salah paham!" kata Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. Apalagi Naruto, pemuda dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu sangat yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Gaara salah besar. Yang ada, Nejilah yang terus menerus menggoda Sasuke. Naruto menggretakkan giginya kuat berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. "Kasihan Sasuke!"

"Kiba… bisa aku minta tolong?" Naruto menatap pemuda dengan tanda segitiga berwarna merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu dengan penuh harap. Kiba mengangguk pasti. "Temani Sasuke sampai ia merasa tenang!"

"Kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Shikamaru mengerutkan alis heran.

"Sasuke tidak mau aku menemuinya selama di sekolah. Dia tidak mau Sai melihat kami!" jawab Naruto sambil memijit keningnya, kesal dengan keadaan yang harus dihadapinya kini.

"Memang kenapa kalau Sai melihat kalian?" Kiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak mau kalau sampai Sai mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke takut kalau Sai kecewa dan akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Kedua temannya terdiam. Sedikit merasa takjub juga seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkorban sebesar itu untuk seseorang.

"Tapi… apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan Sai?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius. Kontan Naruto dan Kiba menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu ke arah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bukan apa-apa sih… hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja, kalau memang dia mengidap kanker darah seharusnya ada perubahan di tubuhnya, kan." Sahut Shikamaru dengan ragu-ragu. Namun sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Maksudnya perubahan pada tubuhnya?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Bahkan Kiba yang terkenal acuh pun ikut memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Bukannya aku mau meragukan Sai… tapi aku hanya merasa aneh saja dengan keadaan anak itu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memelankan suaranya agar tidak ada yang mendengar kata-katanya selain kedua pemuda yang berada di depannya itu. "Setahuku, kalau orang yang terkena kanker darah, tubuhnya akan semakin lemah dan kurus setiap harinya. Si penderita juga akan sering batuk-batuk darah apalagi yang sudah memasuki setadium akhir seperti Sai. Dan perubahan yang paling kentara adalah pada rambutnya. Seorang pengidap penyakit mematikan itu, rambutnya akan sangat mudah rontok dan setiap harinya rambut itu akan semakin tipis di kepalanya. Makanya biasanya si penderita senang menggunakan penutup kepala. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat semua perubahan itu pada Sai!" lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar selebar mata Naruto yang menatap tak percaya.

"Kalau kau bisa membuktikan kebenara ini, mungkin kesempatanmu kembali kepada Sasuke masih terbuka lebar, Naruto!" Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti.

oooOooo

Naruto terus berlari. Kata-kata Shikamaru di kantin tadi masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Dia harus membukatikan kata-kata Shikamaru tentang keadaan Sai. Kalau terbukti Sai tidak sakit, tidak ada alas an bagi dia dan Sasuke untuk berpisah. Cukup mereka berdua menerima kesakitan ini karena harus berpisah. Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana seharusnya kisah cintanya, dan dia sangat yakin kalau bersama Sasukelah akhir kisah cintanya. Dan saat ini, Naruto tengah berusaha untuk membuktikan keyakinannya itu.

'Tunggu saja, Sasuke! Sumpah kita masih berlaku… dan aku akan mewujudkan sumpah itu! Naruto Cuma buat Sasuke!'

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah itu dengan memegang kuat sumpah yang pernah diucapkan oleh dia dan Sasuke. Sumpah yang akan selalu bisa menyatukan kedua anak manusia itu.

Brakkk.

Semua pasang mata di kelas XI-2 itu menatap ke satu arah. Ke arah pemuda berambut pirang cerah bermata biru dan mengenakan seragam berjas dengan aksen berwarna orange yang membuat semua siswa di kelas itu tahu kalau dia adalah siswa dari kelas tiga. Tak terkecuali sepasang mata onyx. Pemuda yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian itu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Dan tatapannya berhenti saat mata sapirnya menangkap sepasang mata onyx yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya. Lama kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Samapi akhirnya si hitam mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto itu memasuki kelas dan berjalan pelan menuju bangku di barisan paling belakang di mana mata onyx itu berada. Mata birunya tak sedikitpun melepas pandangan kepada Sasuke yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menatap bukunya.

"Kita perlu bicara…" kata Naruto pelan namun bisa didengar oleh semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke arah mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. "Sai."

Sasuke dan semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu terkejut. Bahkan Sai yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat adegan itu pun ikut terkejut dan langsung mengarahkan matanya kepada pemuda yang menjadi kakak kelasnya itu. Naruto segera meraih tangan Said an membawanya pergi dari kelas itu. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke, karena jika ia lebih lama lagi berada di dekat pemuda itu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke.

'Maaf, Sasuke! Saat ini memang aku tidak datang untuk menemuimu, tapi setelah ini Sasuke, aku janji akan selalu untukmu!' bisik hati Naruto.

Sai meringis pelan menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya akibat cengkraman Naruto. Apalagi Naruto terus menyeretnya dengan langkah cepat. Sai harus bersusah payah mengejar Naruto yang tentu saja dengan kaki jenjangnya bisa berjalan dengan cepat.

"Naruto senpai… sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Sai berusaha menahan langkah Naruto namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto. Sai semakin ketakutan karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sang kekasih. "Naruto senpai?"

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tangan Sai saat mereka berdua sampai di atap sekolah di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Angin bertiup kencang di tempat itu membuat Sai menggigil kedinginan. Ditambah dengan tatapan Naruto yang terasa begitu menusuk hatinya. Sai benar-benar merasa takut saat harus bertatapan dengan Naruto. Tidak ada senyum sama sekali di wajah pemuda yang biasanya selalu ceria itu.

"Na… Naruto senpai. Ada apa?" tanya Sai gugup.

"Sai… aku ingin kamu bicara jujur." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang membuat Sai semakin gugup.

"A…apa?"

Lama Naruto terdiam. Matanya sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari sosok di depannya yang terlihat sangat gugup entah Karena apa.

"Apa kamu benar-benar menderita kanker darah?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlempar juga dari mulut Naruto. Sai yang tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Naruto tentu saja sangat terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk pergi dari tempat itu begitu kuat di hati Sai.

"Apa maksud Naruto senpai? Tentu saja saya sakit!" jawab Sai dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Apalagi tatapan Naruto yang seakan meragukan jawabannya itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan menatap Sai dengan menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin yakin kalau pemuda di depannya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah apa. "Tapi aku lihat, tidak ada perubahan apa-apa di tubuhmu! Kau tampak baik-baik saja."

Sai memebelalakan matanya. Semakin terpojok dengan kata-kata Naruto yang meski diucapkan dengan tenang tanpa ada emosi sedikitpun namun mampu membuat nyalinya menciut. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dan keringat semakin banyak membasahi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku sakit! Kenapa Naruto senpai tidak mempercayaiku?" dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Sai mencoba membela diri. Senyum sinis terpampang di bibirnya. "Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Amarahnya muncul saat pemuda itu menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada dingin seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak bertriak.

"Pasti Sasuke kan yang mengatakan pada senpai bahwa aku tidak sakit?" ulang Sai dengan wajah merah karena marah.

"Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pembicaraan kita kali ini!" sergah Naruto cepat. Cukup sudah ia melihat Sasuke terluka.

Sai tertawa keras. Naruto mengerutkan kening heran dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tadi ketakutan, marah dan sekarang tertawa seperti orang tidak waras.

"ternyata benar… selama ini kalian membohongiku, kan? Kalian memiliki hubungan khusus di belakangku!" kata Sai mengernyit marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Kalian berdua benar-benar kejam! Aku benci Sasuke, aku benci kau, Naruto senpai!"

"Kau boleh membenciku! Tapi kau tidak berhak membenci sasuke!" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa?" sambar Sai. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala perasaan hatinya yang dia pendam selama ini. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh membenci sasuke?"

"Dia sepupumu, Sai!" jawab Naruto.

"Sepupu? Mana ada sepupu yang tega membohongi saudaranya sendiri! Sangat lama ia membohongiku, senpai!" sergah Sai semakin emosi. Air mata mulai berjatuhan di kedua pipinya. "Dia tahu aku mencintai senpai… tapi dia malah berpacaran dengan senpai! Dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Kalian pikir aku bodoh, hah?" Sai semakin terisak oleh tangisnya. Tangisan yang sudah ia pendam dengan susah payah selama ini. "Aku juga membenci Sasuke karena ia mengambil segalanya dari aku!"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata-kata dari Sai. Membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Membiarkan air mata semakin banyak membasahi wajah tampan itu.

"Aku melakukan segalanya yang terbaik, lebih banyak tersenyum, ramah pada siapa saja dan bahkan aku sampai berbohong tentang penyakitku. Itu kulakukan agar semuanya bisa melihatku, menyayangiku. Tapi apa? Tetap saja… Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke saja yang ada di mata kalian! Dia egois, menyebalkan dan sombong… tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua orang menyayanginya? Dan Naruto senpai… orang yang sangat aku cintai, juga menyayanginya dan tidak melihat aku sama sekali!"

Sai terpuruk dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lemah ke lantai dingin itu. Terisak semakin dalam. Dengan erat ia mencengkram dadanya. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit dan perih di tempat itu akan sedikit berkurang.

"Aku membencinya! Sangat membenci Sasuke!" katanya disela isak tangisnya.

Di waktu yang sama, sepasang onyx yang indah pun memuntahkan cairan bening bak permata. Membasahi pipi seputih susu yang halus bagai sutra. Sepasang onyx milik Uchiha lain, Uchiha yang merupakan seseorang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan di antara kedua pemuda di atap sekolah itu. Dengan sangat jelas Sasuke bisa mendengar kata-kata dari Sai. Bagaimana perasaan pemuda yang merupakan sepupunya itu terhadapnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat wajah Sai pun dia bisa merasakan kebencian yang dalam untuknya itu. Dan itulah yang membuatnya serasa tertusuk benda yang sangat tajam di dalam dadanya. Tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke lebih baik daripada kamu, Sai?" Naruto akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah suasana di tempat itu hening. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar nyaring. Sai terdiam, kini tempat itu hanya terdengar isakkan Sai. "Sasuke selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri! Dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi pribadi lain, dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuat orang lain memandangnya yang terbaik." Lanjut Naruto dengan sikap penuh ketenangan dan ekspresinya melembut setiap kali mengingat Sasuke.

Sai menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh ekspresi terluka. Kini dia tahu, apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto melihatnya seperti Naruto melihat Sasuke. Dan dia juga tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak salah dalam hal ini. Dia tidak berhak membenci sepupunya itu. Tapi dengan beranggapan kalau ia membenci Sasuke, Sai bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya karena selalu kalah dari Sasuke. Itulah mengapa, selama ini ia selalu mencoba membenci dan semakin membenci Sasuke. Isakan dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kau harus belajar lebih bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri, Sai! Dengan begitu, orang lain juga akan mencintaimua apa adanya!" kata Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Sai. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum penuh ketulusan padanya. "Kalau kau bisa melihat dengan jelas, banyak yang mencintaimu, Sai! Mencintaimu apa adanya! Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain yang bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!"

Air mata Sai semakin banyak keluar saat dengan penuh kehangatan Naruto memeluknya. Ia merasakan kenyamanan lewat pelukan pemuda itu, meskipun ia tahu pelukkan yang Naruto berikan bukan pelukkan yang berartikan cinta. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuat Sai merasa bahagia. Naruto sudah mau menerimanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan, ya?" Sai berbisik di telinga Naruto sambil memeluk leher pemuda itu erat.

Naruto tertawa renyah. Setelah melepaskan pelukan singkat itu, tangan tan-nyamengacak rambut hitam Sai gemas. Yang bersangkutan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?" sahut Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu pada Sasuke?"

Hening. Suara deru angin Nampak brisik terdengar.

"Yang aku tahu, rasanya sakit di sini kalau aku tidak bersama dia!" jawab Naruto pelan sambil mencengkram dadanya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sai yang sempat terkejut perlahan-lahan ikut tersenyum melihat betapa tulusnya perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto untuk sepupunya itu.

"Naruto senpai… pergilah! Sasuke pasti sangat merindukanmu!" kata Sai akhirnya. Selepas mengatakan kalimat perintah itu, hatinya terasa lega meski masih ada rasa sakit di hatinya.

Naruto menatap Sai dengan wajah terkejut. Saat mendapati senyum tulus di wajah putih itu, senyum cerah kembali mampir di wajah tampannya. Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu langsung memeluk Sai erat. Sai yang tidak pernah menduga akan mendapat pelukkan maut itu hanya tersenyum samar. Dia yakin, hal inilah yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih, Sai!" ucap Naruto masih sambil memeluk Sai.

"Ya…" jawab Sai membalas pelukkan senpai yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Sama-sama."

Benar kata Naruto. Dia harus lebih berusaha untuk mencintai dirinya apa adanya dan mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain. Dan kini dia yakin dia pasti bisa.

oooOooo

Sasuke masih berjalan di lorong sekolah yang siang itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang masih berada di sekitar kelas-kelas yang kebanyakan sudah kosong. Pikirannya kacau. Baru saja ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, sepupu yang selama ini ia sayangi ternyata membencinya. Memebncinya hanya karena dirinya yang lebih dipandang oleh orang lain. Dia ingin marah, protes tapi tidak tahu kepada siapa. Tidak mungkin kepada Sai yang bahkan lebih merasa sakit dengan kenyataan itu. Apalagi protes kepada Tuhan yang memberikan anugerah itu padanya. Hanya bisa ia pendam di dalam hatinya. Semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat di depannya, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Sabaku no Gaara berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menghadang langkahnya. Sasuke kembali berjalan, semakin mendekati sahabatnya itu. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal dua langkah lagi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan mata sendunya karena terlalu banyak masalah itu, pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. Walaupun yang ditatap masih asyik menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf…" ucap Gaara masih tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap dalam kediamannya. "Kemarin aku sudah menuduhmu tanpa alasan." Lanjut putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu dengan kepala yang mulai ia angkat untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau memang benar, Gaara! Aku pantas diperlakukan seperti kemarin!" sahut Sasuke dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Sasuke… aku kemarin memang keterlaluan! Tanpa mencari kebenaran, aku langsung percaya begitu saja kata-kata Sai!" sergahnya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Kenyataan pahit kembali menghantam hati Sasuke. Bukan hanya membencinya, Sai juga mengatakan kebohongan untuk menjelek-jelekkannya. Apalagi kepada Gaara, sahabat baiknya. Sasuke berjalan melewati Gaara sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu menandakan ia baik-baik saja dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Sas…" panggil Gaara khawatair.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya sang sahabat terus menerus berjalan dengan wajah menunduk. Rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi hati Gaara. Ingin sekali ia ikut meringankan beban Sasuke, tapi apa daya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Gomen nee, Sasuke!" lirihnya.

oooOooo

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di ufuk barat. Langit yang semenjak pagi berwarna biru cerah dengan segelintir awan yang bergerak perlahan mencemari birunya langit dengan putihnya yang suci. langit berwarna jingga kini menjadi latar panorama di sebelah barat kota kecil yang masih ramai meski malam hampir menjelang. Di tepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari jalan kecil, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, Sasuke tengah termenung sambil menidurkan dirinya. Asyik menatap langit yang berwarna jingga itu. Matanya nampak kosong. Kejadian di sekolah hari itu masih jelas tergambar di kepalanya. Membuat dadanya sesak.

Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar ia rasakan saat mengetahui betapa menderitanya Sai selama ini. Tapi ia juga tidak rela kalau harus menyerahkan Naruto, orang yang sangat dicintainya kepada sepupunya itu. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia mengenal Naruto, pernah menganggapnya sebagai musuh, lama-lama ia mulai terbuka kepada pemuda berhati lembut itu dan mulai menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang teman, sahabat, seorang kakak dan sampai akhirnya ia harus pandai-pandai menyimpan isi hatinya saat ia sadari perasaannya kepada sang sahabat. Dia ingat, hampir dua tahun ia memendam cinta kepada Naruto tanpa menyadari perasaan pemuda itu yang juga mencintainya. Sampai akhirnya, malam itu, malam yang sangat berarti untuknya di mana Naruto menyatakan perasaannya. Mereka menumpahkan semuanya, cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam. Malam yang penuh air mata, amarah namun juga cinta dan kebahagiaan. Dan di mana akhirnya sebuah janji terucap, janji yang hanya untuk kedua orang itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berusaha keras menahan air mata. Rasa sesak itu semakin menekan dadanya.

'Adakah kebahagiaan untuk kami berdua?' bisik hatinya perih. Angin yang berhembus pelan serta cuaca yang hangat menenangkan membuat pemuda penyandang marga berlambang kipas itu terlelap dalam dunia tanpa mimpi.

oooOooo

langit sudah berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bintang menghiasi serta bulan sabit yang sedikit tertutup awan. Perlahan bola mata sehitam onyx menampakkan kemilaunya. Mata indah itu membulat lebar saat bukan langit hitam yang ia lihat mengingat hari sudah beranjak malam melainkan sebentuk wajah yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Sepasang mata biru cerah menatapnya lurus penuh kelembutan dan bibir merah yang lembab tersenyum indah untuknya. Lama Sasuke terlarut dalam keterkejutannya.

"Hai…" suara serak nan berat itu terdengar merdu menyusup dalam celah-celah hati Sasuke yang memang selalu terisi dengan segala hal tentang pemuda yang kini berada di atasnya itu. Masih dengan senyum menawan.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, tersenyum semakin lebar dan merendahkan wajahnya mendekati wajah putih di bawahnya. Kecupan lembut dan lama ia berikan kepada bibir sang kekasih. Hanya sebuah kecupan. Tanpa pagutan, lumatan apalagi gigitan. Hanya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Namun terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan bagi Sasuke. Begitu Naruto memisahkan kedua bibir mereka dan dengan mata sedalam samudranya menatap lurus mata onyx Sasuke, pemuda berbintang Leo itu tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Lelehan bening itu pun akhirnya tumpah menuruni pipi samping menuju ke telinga. Naruto menatap sendu pemuda yang mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun agar sang pemuda bahagia. Ia kembali merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecupi pipi Sasuke yang tadi di lalui oleh air mata dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku kembali, 'Suke!" katanya pelan saat dirasakan pemuda di bawahnya itu terisak.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu masih sibuk menahan tangisnya yang sudah membuncah itu. Suara isakkan Sasuke kini menjadi satu-satunya suara di tepi sungai itu. Naruto juga membiarkan Sasuke memuaskan tangisnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar isakkan dari mulut Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, dialah yang sudah membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menangis. Kedua tangan tan yang tadinya berada di samping kepala sang raven kini bergerak pelan memeluk tubuh dingin yang sesekali terguncang oleh isakkan. Memeluknya dengan posesif agar pemilik tubuh itu tak bisa lagi pergi darinya.

"Dan aku bersumpah, tidak akan pergi lagi darimu!" Naruto kembali membisikkan kata-kata menenagkan itu di telinga Sasuke. Bukan untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, melainkan lebih ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Walaupun kamu meminta aku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu, 'Suke!"

Kata-kata bagai obsesi seorang psikopat itu akan terdengar sangat menakutkan, tapi karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi sangat menenangkan dan menjanjikan bagi Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan putih itu memeluk bahu Naruto erat, semakin erat. Membawa dua anak manusia itu ke dalam kehangatan yang hanya tersedia untuk mereka. Dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang ingin membaginya kepada orang lain. Selamanya.

Naruto hanya untuk Sasuke.

**The End**

**Happy Valentine Day**, mina-san…

Semoga cinta selalu melingkupi hidup kita!

Panjang, jelek, gaje, abal dan lain-lain ada dalam fict ini! I know…

Mau marah, protes, apalagi memuji, silahkan luapkan lewat review!

Arigatou.


End file.
